


Clark/Steve Tumblr Graphic

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Man of Steel (2013), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Superheroes, Tumblr Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for avengers_land @ lj. Click the link below to like and reblog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark/Steve Tumblr Graphic

[](http://i.imgur.com/RF0WVCk.png)   
[tumblr link](http://whitewolfsnow.tumblr.com/post/54828315152)  
  



End file.
